Fluid valves and regulators are commonly distributed throughout process control and/or fluid distribution systems to control flow rates and/or pressures of various fluids (e.g., liquids, gases, etc.). In particular, fluid regulators are typically used to reduce and/or regulate a pressure of fluid to a predetermined value. Some fluid regulators reduce an inlet pressure to a lower outlet pressure by restricting flow through an orifice to match the downstream demand. For example, a pressure regulator may receive fluid (e.g., gas, liquid) having a relatively high and somewhat variable pressure from an upstream source and may regulate the fluid to have a lower, substantially stable pressure suitable for safe, efficient use by downstream equipment (e.g., equipment of a power generator, a petroleum refiner, etc.). In some instances, fluid flowing through the pressure regulators creates a significant amount of audible noise. Some pressure regulators employ noise-reduction devices to reduce the volume of audible noise created by the fluid flowing through the pressure regulator.